


All Was Well

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [11]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: After a stressful day at the hospital it's good to come home, and it's good to be surrounded by the ones you love.





	

It had been a little over an hour since Frankie had gone to read the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to Francine before going to bed. Even though she was nearly ten she still insisted that they read them together. She insisted that they had started them together, so they were going to finish them

 

Still... Bob glanced at his watch and wondered if she had conned him into reading another chapter, after all it was no secret that Frankie liked the books just as much as Francine did. Deciding to check on their progress, Bob quietly pushed the door to Francine's room open and what he saw surprised him.

 

Frankie was out cold and Francine sat there under the blankets leaning over the book thoroughly engrossed. Bob took a step forward causing the floor to creak and Francine to look up at him. 

 

"Papa shhh!" Francine scolded, "Daddy is sleeping!" she whispered.

 

Bob couldn't help but smile but figured it just might be best to let Frankie be, "I can see that," he whispered, "but I think it's also time you put the book down and went to bed."

 

"Papa please?" Francine begged, "just a little longer? I just got to a really good part!"

 

Bob sighed and shook his head, "You can read it tomorrow night," he glanced at Frankie, "when Daddy is actually awake."

 

Francine frowned but she put the large volume down and snuggled down into her sheets for the night.

 

It wasn't until a little after midnight that Bob heard footsteps on the stairs as Frankie managed to drag himself to bed.

 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Frankie blearily looked at Bob.

 

"Francine wouldn't let me," Bob replied, "did you have a nice nap?"

 

Frankie rolled his eyes at Bob's comment, "That bed isn't exactly made for sharing."

 

"I hope that isn't the only reason you sleep with me," Bob smirked.

 

"Just one of many," Frankie smiled as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and shrugged it off of his shoulders.

 

Once Frankie had changed into his pajamas, Bob held the blanket open for him to slide in. Frankie snuggled close, resting his hand on Bob's chest. They lay in silence for several minutes and Frankie had nearly fallen back to sleep when Bob spoke. 

"I'm really glad that Francine is alright."

They'd only brought her home from the hospital after her appendectomy the previous day and the incident in the hospital had been on Bob's mind ever since.

 

"Me too," Frankie smiled.

"I don't ever want something like that to ever happen," Bob sighed.

"Well you only have one appendix so I think we don't need to worry about that," Frankie smiled sleepily.

"Frankie that's not what I'm talking about," Bob shifted his position.

 

Frankie propped himself up on one elbow, reaching his free hand up to cup Bob's cheek. "What is it?"

Bob swallowed, leaning into Frankie's touch with a sigh, "They wouldn't tell me how she was doing. I'm her dad, for all intents and purposes, but I couldn't even know if she was okay after an hour-long surgery. I mean, sure it's a routine thing but something still could have gone wrong."

 

"Bobby..."

"I don't want that to happen again," Bob sniffled, "l want to officially, in the eyes of the law be Francine's father too."

 

There really wasn't any other response that that statement for Frankie than to surge forward and capture Bob's lips in a kiss. 

"I love you so much, you know?" Frankie murmured when he pulled away, breath coming shallowly.

 

Bob said nothing else as he pulled Frankie in for another kiss.


End file.
